


A Quiet Night In

by the_deep_magic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: “Hello, dear, my name is Mollymauk and this is Caleb. I won’t bother being coy – I’m absolutely desperate to take this beautiful man to bed. Can you give us a room where no one will hear him scream my name?”
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 16
Kudos: 292





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought for a change of pace I might post some smut. If you're looking for angst, look elsewhere!

Caleb’s mouth is some kind of portal to the divine realm. At least that’s Molly’s working theory. He’s not lacking for potential comparisons, even in his two short years of consciousness, but they all fall short. Maybe Molly is biased because those were in the past and Caleb is in the here and now, on his knees in the soft underbrush while Molly supports himself against a tree and crams a hand in his mouth so he won’t bring the rest of the Nein running from their campsite mere yards away.

It’s not even technique, really, so much as it is raw eagerness and stamina. Caleb’s been sucking him so hard for so long that Molly is distantly worried about turning inside out. Is this how he died the last time? Almost certainly not, but he’s definitely going to tell people it is from now on. Death by arcane fellatio: not a bad way to go.

Molly lets a few soft sounds slip out – he believes in giving positive feedback – and threads his fingers through Caleb’s hair. It’s getting longer now, a beautifully rich orange-red that looks positively garish against the lavender of Molly’s skin, and Molly fucking loves it. Caleb groans, and the sensation rockets up Molly’s spine. “I’m close,” he manages, but Caleb just sucks harder, eyes flicking up to meet Molly’s with a dark, ravenous look, until Molly is coming against the back of Caleb’s throat, fangs sinking into his own lip with the effort of not wailing his head off.

Caleb is always gentle with Molly afterward, almost loving, tenderly tucking him away and pressing a kiss just below his navel before buckling his belt. Molly allows that much before he hauls Caleb to his feet to ravish his mouth, relishing the taste of himself on Caleb’s tongue. This time, he catches Caleb off-balance and spins them around to press the human into the tree. It’s easy enough to slip his thigh between Caleb’s slender legs and feel the burning length of his erection through his trousers.

Caleb gasps loudly, his head tipping back to smack into the tree, and that seems to startle him. He plants his feet firmly on the ground and pushes Molly back – gentle, as always. “We are too close to camp, _Liebling_. Someone will hear me.”

“We can move farther away,” Molly says with a sly grin, bringing Caleb’s hand up to kiss his palm. “It’s my fault we’re this close. I was too desperate for your mouth.”

But Caleb shakes his head. “We have been gone too long already. Someone is bound to notice that we have collected nothing for the fire.”

Molly shrugs. “They can mind their own damn business. Besides, is it so bad if they find out?”

Even in the dying twilight, Molly can see Caleb’s cheeks start to burn red. “I would… prefer to keep this private. We must share so much of ourselves as it is, living and travelling together. I am unused to this lifestyle.”

Molly thinks of Nott, and how long those two have been traveling together, but he just leans in for a quick peck at Caleb’s lips. “Whatever you want, love. I suppose that means we should actually pick up a piece of firewood or two while we’re out here.”

Caleb smiles. It’s small, just a quirk of the lips, but it’s genuine. “ _Danke_ , Molly.” He squeezes Molly’s hand, and they both pretend that wood has been hard to find in this lush forest.

&&&

If it were just that one time, Molly would think little of it, but Caleb consistently refuses to allow him to reciprocate. Molly doesn’t have the largest sample size to draw a conclusion from, but their encounters have still only ended one way: Molly trying to deepen a kiss or slide his hands beneath Caleb’s clothes… and Caleb pushing him away. Always gently, always apologetically, but always… always.

What they need to do, of course, is actually talk about it like adults. But they have so little time to themselves, and Caleb’s usually the one who initiates things, kissing Molly breathless before he can say a word the moment they’re alone. The problem doesn’t seem to be lack of desire on Caleb’s part, though perhaps it’s not really Molly that he wants. That thought… stings. Molly’s not vain enough to imagine that he’s never been a surrogate for someone else’s pleasure, but that’s evidently not what he wants from Caleb.

Still, part of Molly is an unquashable optimist, because he still follows Caleb’s lead without question. And tonight, with Nott out with Yasha and Fjord to take in some kind of musical performance at the next tavern over, they’ve got a whole room to themselves for at least an hour or two. Molly’s got such _plans_ for Caleb when he finally has the chance; he’s going to wreck the skinny wizard with such unspeakable ecstasy that Caleb will never push him away again.

That’s going to have to wait, though, because Caleb’s currently got Molly pinned to a creaky straw mattress, one hand clasping Molly’s wrists above his head and the other tight and slick around Molly’s cock. He didn’t even give Molly time to undress, just shoved his shirt up to his armpits and pulled his trousers halfway down his thighs, which Caleb is now straddling. Molly could easily break Caleb’s hold and buck him off, but it’s so fucking difficult to think with those nimble fingers wrapped around his dick.

Especially since Caleb is murmuring the most wonderfully filthy things right in Molly’s ear, switching back and forth between Common and Zemnian so often that Molly’s sure Caleb doesn’t know he’s doing it. Molly only catches bits of it: _beautiful thing_ smeared right up against his cheekbone, _suck you dry_ nibbled into his earlobe, _I own_ growled into his hair.

Caleb is clearly enjoying the time and privacy to string Molly out a bit, getting him to the edge and backing off until Molly is twisting in his grip, caught between the sweetness of the anticipation and the need to just fucking come already. Molly’s been biting the inside of his cheek to keep quiet, but a tortured whimper slips out, and that’s when Caleb finally lets him fall, stroking him steadily through a blissful, shuddering release until his stomach and chest are striped with it. Caleb muffles Molly’s gasps with deep, lustful kisses until Molly can think again.

When he can, his first thought is of Caleb – he needs to make Caleb feel this good, needs to see what Caleb looks like when he falls apart. Molly shakes off Caleb’s grip and fumbles until his hands are around the straps of the book harness and pulls, caring not at all about the way Caleb crashes hard on top of him. For a moment, everything falls into place, Caleb groaning into Molly’s mouth, pressing against his body as Molly slides his hands down, down the length of Caleb’s sides and over his slender hips to grab at his ass. Caleb is rock hard in his trousers, and even though the overstimulation on Molly’s spent cock is nearly painful, he’s finally got Caleb rocking hungrily against him and it’s everything he’s been wanting.

For a moment.

Maybe Molly grazes him with too much fang, or maybe his talons clutch too tightly at Caleb’s ass, because Caleb yowls and freezes, utterly still and silent for the space of a heartbeat before leaping off of Molly, off the bed entirely. Cold air rushes in where Caleb had been and Molly wants to cry.

“I’m sorry,” Caleb wheezes, so softly Molly can barely hear him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Caleb, what—?”

“That was my fault.” Caleb turns on his heel and crosses to the other side of the room where his jacket landed on their way in. He’s studiously keeping his eyes glued to the floor. “I didn’t mean to let that happen.”

“Let what happen?”

“I think I’d better—” He turns to the door. “I’ll go.”

Desperate for Caleb to come back, Molly’s hands flap wildly without his permission. “This is _your_ room!”

That realization stops him in his tracks, but he doesn’t turn away from the door. “I should— I should still go. Let you get cleaned up. Just give me a moment to—”

“Please, Caleb, _stop_!”

It damn near comes out of Molly’s mouth in Infernal, but thankfully it doesn’t, or he might have scared Caleb off for good. It does get Caleb to turn around, and Molly can’t imagine the picture he makes right now – dick hanging out, pants around his thighs, stomach smeared with jizz… which is all over Caleb’s shirt and trousers as well. At least neither of them can in good conscience stomp out of this room without scandalizing anyone in the hallway.

Before Caleb can start up again, Molly says, “Okay, I want you to close your eyes, breathe in for a count of five, hold it for a count of five, and breathe out for a count of five. Can you do that for me while I put my dick away?”

Caleb’s eyes are wide, but he nods silently, closes his eyes, and begins to breathe in slowly. Molly takes a moment to make himself look slightly less ridiculous, dropping his shirt hem and pulling his trousers up. By the time Caleb’s eyes open, Molly is seated on the corner of the bed in what he hopes is a nonthreatening pose.

“Will you come sit here on the bed, please? I’ll stay a few feet away – I won’t try and touch you again.”

Caleb frowns a little and then looks worried, but he comes to sit on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t look frightened, but he seems even more miserable than usual.

Molly hopes he’ll speak first, but Caleb just looks down at his hands, so Molly says, “We’ve never really talked about what this is. We just kind of jumped into it. Don’t get me wrong – I’ve really, really enjoyed everything you’ve done to me, and I think you’ve figured out that I’d really like to reciprocate. If you’re not comfortable with me touching you or pleasing you, that’s… Well, I’ll try to deal with that, but we need to—”

“No, that’s—” Caleb says quickly, but then he stops. Molly gives it a moment and gestures for Caleb to continue, and finally, he does, his hands balling into fists on his lap. “It is not that. I would… I would _love_ for you to touch me, Mollymauk. I think of little else.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Molly asks, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach as he says the words. “What am I doing wrong? Oh god, am I hurting you somehow? Am I reminding you of bad—?”

“ _Nein_ , nothing like that!” Caleb says, shaking his head violently. “It is not you.”

Molly’s heart breaks a little at the anguish on Caleb’s face. “Caleb, sweetheart, whatever it is, it’s okay. You can tell me, and I promise I won’t judge you. Who am I to judge literally anyone? Look at me!”

Caleb does look, and the barest hint of a smile curls at the corner of his mouth. “You are glorious, Molly.”

At that, Molly hazards scooting closer to Caleb – not touching him, but enough so they’re sharing the space. “Listen, Caleb, I like you, and I think that… you like me? Whatever the problem is, we can work with it. Or around it. Or through it. Whatever you need to feel comfortable.”

Caleb nods, his cheeks flushing. “It is… maybe not so big a thing as you are thinking, but it is inconvenient, particularly given our… current circumstances.”

“Just say it, love.”

After a deep breath, Caleb murmurs, “I’m… loud.”

Molly’s not sure he heard Caleb correctly, or possibly something is lost in translation. “You’re loud?”

“ _Ja_. In, ah, in bed. Or out of bed, as the case may be. Whenever I get… aroused.”

“Oh,” says Molly. Then: “ _oh_.”

Before he can say more, Caleb goes on. “I cannot keep my voice down in any kind of intimate circumstances. I have tried, but I simply lack the willpower, and any attempts to use a gag or otherwise block my mouth have felt… upsetting in the extreme. I would rather forgo, ah, stimulation entirely, which I must do, as nearly _any_ kind of pleasure results in noises which I cannot control. I am sorry, I know this must come as a shock to you—”

Yes, okay, Caleb just made it clear that a gag is a hard no, but he’s kissed Molly many times, so Molly figures shutting Caleb up with a kiss is probably fine. And it does indeed have the desired effect of stemming the tide of words. Molly pulls back and grins, then finds he needs to go in for one more quick kiss before he can express his delight with words.

“Caleb, that’s fine!” Molly says, taking Caleb’s hands in his own. “That’s _better_ than fine. The more feedback, the better, I say.”

Somehow, Caleb blushes even harder. “Yes, but, ah… we are always traveling in this group. And I would not change it, but even when we find a few spare moments for ourselves, they are rarely out of earshot. This is the first time we have even had a room to ourselves, and still, the walls are so very thin. The gap under the door is so large that even Frumpkin could easily squeeze through, and Beauregard and Jester are in the next room.”

Caleb pauses, and Molly realizes he can hear Beau snoring. “Fair point. But they’re all adults, surely they know what really, _really_ good sex sounds like, and shame on them if they eavesdrop.”

“Ah…” Caleb says, eyes cutting away.

“Unless…” Molly feels his stomach sink again. “Unless you really don’t want them to know that you’re… with me.”

Caleb grips Molly’s hands tightly and shakes his head. “No, it is not about you at all. I would prefer to keep our relationship private for many reasons, but shame is not one of them. _No_. But I am… I am not like you, Molly. You are…” He looks Molly up and down. “You are a beautiful peacock, yes? You enjoy having eyes on you because you are splendid to look at. I am… a sparrow, perhaps. A dull brown bird who would rather not be spotted.”

Molly lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “That’s… that’s perfectly understandable, I suppose. But there’s nothing wrong with sparrows. They sing beautifully.”

Shaking his head, Caleb says, “I have been researching silencing spells, but we move from place to place so quickly that I have not had time to find a suitable one. Some create a radius that is too large, others silence everything within a particular distance, and I… I enjoy the sounds that you make.”

“Me too,” Molly says with a soft laugh. Then something occurs to him. “So all that groaning you do around my cock…”

“Oh, I enjoy that very much,” Caleb says with a shy grin. “That is perhaps the only acceptable gag.”

“You know, we could always, uh, mutually silence each other.” Molly waggles his eyebrows.

“I have thought of that. But I have tried it in the past, and I am not able to focus very well. Without fail, I would… forget myself and grow louder.”

“ _Fuck_.” Molly bites his lip at the very thought. “This is a very solvable problem, darling, and we need to solve it sooner rather than later.”

“I agree. I am somewhat able to stifle myself when I masturbate, but I am growing increasingly unsatisfied with my own touch.”

A whimper escapes Molly’s lips as he pictures Caleb alone in the washroom or sneaking off from camp, stroking himself feverishly with his other hand crammed in his mouth. “Just for tonight, could you maybe… show me?”

“You would like to watch me masturbate?” Caleb asks, looking a bit puzzled.

Molly can practically feel himself start to drool. “ _Very_ much.”

“If… if you like,” Caleb says as though he doesn’t get the appeal.

Molly tries very hard not to look too eager as Caleb unbuckles his belt and leans back on the bed, but he’s sure he fails spectacularly. “Just get comfortable, love, whatever you’d usually do. Pretend I’m not here.”

“Ah, usually I would be curled up in the dark hoping that Nott does not return until I finish.”

“Focus on being comfortable, then,” Molly says, trying not to frighten Caleb with too much enthusiasm. “I’m not looking for a theatrical production, I just… I want to see what you look like when you’re making yourself feel good.”

Caleb shrugs like he still doesn’t understand, but he shifts his smallclothes down just enough for Molly to finally get a good look at his cock. Gods, it’s nice, even half-hard, and Molly has to sit on his hands as Caleb rubs his foreskin around the head. Before long, he’s stroking himself in earnest, his other hand lifting the corner of the pillow up so he can moan into it, and Molly is utterly spellbound.

&&&

Molly’s never really thought of himself as a goal-oriented individual – he’s usually happy enough to take what life gives him and enjoy the present, but in this case, he finds himself utterly preoccupied with finding a solution to their problem. Caleb’s considered all the obvious or simple remedies: waiting until everyone else is asleep, stuffing towels into the cracks under the doors, casting deafness on everyone in a 30-yard radius – all insufficient and/or morally suspect. Molly even finds himself on the lookout for tucked-away caves when they’re out on the road. Still, he knows Caleb’s self-consciousness is at least half of the problem, and Molly doesn’t want to take him somewhere that’s barely comfortable and where he’s still preoccupied with being overheard.

Also, Molly would prefer to get a sense of the scope of the “problem” before he starts proposing half-assed solutions. Maybe it’s not as bad as Caleb thinks? The issue there is that he’d have to push Caleb to do more than he’s comfortable with, and that’s not going to happen. Even if Caleb were comfortable testing the boundaries a bit, there’s a chance that Molly would accidently push him beyond his limits and cause him to regret it afterward. That’s the last think Molly wants to risk.

Still, there’s not even been an opportunity to repeat their little escapade alone at the inn – which, by the way, was somehow hotter than most of the actual, two-or-more-person sex that Molly’s ever had. The image of Caleb groaning into a pillow and fucking into his own fist, pale skin flushing and hips arching off the bed, is all the inspiration Molly needs to find a solution.

It comes to him rather suddenly when they end up back in Zadash for a few days, waiting on word from the Gentleman for their next move. Events conspire to send him and Caleb into the Tri-Spire on errands that unfortunately prove futile this late in the day. They can’t find any healing potions, and by the time they get to the bakery, it’s closed for the day. Fortunately, Chastity’s Nook isn’t, and Molly gets the inestimable pleasure of watching Caleb browse through naughty books in public. Molly doesn’t even pretend to shop, and instead just watches Caleb blush at cover art and thumb through salacious tales looking for gods-know-what. It’s truly a delight when he finds it.

As the proprietor calls out to let the patrons know she’ll be closing the shop in 10 minutes, Molly gets an idea. He thinks it’s quite a credit to his character that he manages to keep it quiet until they’re back on the street with an armload of books.

“Darling,” he says, “I want you to message Nott and tell her we’re staying at the Pillow Trove tonight.”

“What?” Caleb says, nearly dropping his books. “Why?”

“Because we’re staying at the Pillow Trove tonight. I’d never make a liar out of you. It’s my treat.”

Caleb freezes in the middle of the road. “Do you not think they will guess what we are up to?”

A lewd grin curves the corners of Molly’s lips. “And what _are_ we up to, love?”

There’s a long pause, Caleb doing nothing but blinking silently, and Molly inwardly starts to panic. Has he read this wrong? He thinks the others are enough in the dark that they wouldn’t suspect – if anything, they’d assume Molly was availing himself of the inn’s paid companionship – but maybe Caleb doesn’t see it that way. Has he finally pushed Caleb too far?

But just as Molly’s smile starts to fade, Caleb shoves a dozen books into Molly’s arms and begins digging around in his own pocket. When Molly sees the length of copper wire, he breathes a sigh of relief. “Nott,” Caleb whispers into his own hand. “Mollymauk has decided he wishes to spend the night in the comforts of the Tri-Spire, and I… I find myself inclined to, as well.”

There’s another pause while Caleb hears back.

“ _Nein_ , _Schatz_ , if you all have already paid for rooms at the Leaky Tap, you may as well stay there. I expect to have a relaxing night in with my books. We will rejoin you tomorrow morning.”

Caleb tucks the wire away and Molly looks at him cautiously. Caleb shrugs. “The books will be in the room, will they not?”

Molly’s far too happy to call him out on the embellishment, but he also wants to know where Caleb stands in a broader relationship to the truth. “And if our friends have questions tomorrow…”

Caleb takes a deep breath and looks him square in the eye. “I do not think it is their business, but if pressed, I am not ashamed to tell them I have spent the night with you.”

It’s not quite what Molly was expecting, and it warms his chest. “Oh. Okay.”

It also puts him in an irrepressibly good mood. At the Pillow Trove itself, Molly winks at the guard who holds the door for them, tugging Caleb behind him. At the front desk is a half-elven woman who looks him up and down and cocks an eyebrow. Another time, he may have been seriously interested. Right now, there’s only one thing he wants.

“Hello, dear, my name is Mollymauk and this is Caleb. I won’t bother being coy – I’m absolutely desperate to take this beautiful man to bed. Can you give us a room where no one will hear him scream my name?”

Her lip curls up in a smirk and Molly can hear Caleb’s palm hitting his forehead behind him. “We have just the thing.”

“Is it isolated? Soundproofed? I’m very good and he’s _very_ loud.”

“We pride ourselves on discretion here,” she says, jotting something down in the book in front of her. “Our mages have equipped several of the rooms with silencing spells. Simply tap the runes on the doorframe twice to activate them. The staff knows not to bother those rooms as long as the spell is up.” She names a price and hands him a key. “Room 8. All the way down the hall on your left.”

“My dear, you have done the world a great service today,” he says, placing an extra gold coin on top of the established price before dragging Caleb down the hall.

“Just because I am not ashamed does not mean I wish to tell everyone we meet. And _silent_ rooms, Molly?” Caleb hisses, tripping over his feet while trying to keep up. “Anything could have happened in this room. I could _murder_ you and no one would hear.”

Molly just jams the key in the lock with little finesse. “Anything you want, love, but please at least let me suck you off before you kill me.”

“That’s not what I—” Caleb gets out, but Molly’s already stepping into the room and slinging the armload of books into a nearby chair.

“Stay out there for a moment,” Molly says, turning around to face him on the other side of the door. “I’m just going to test this out.” He finds the runes on the door jamb and taps them twice.

The air in the doorway seems to shiver.

Molly takes a step backwards and screams, “DON’T STOP, CALEB, FUCK ME HARDER!” at the top of his lungs.

He looks at Caleb.

Caleb blinks back at him.

And then Caleb lunges through the threshold, passing through the invisible plane of the spell and grabbing Molly by the lapels to crash their mouths together.

“Works?” Molly gasps out between hungry kisses.

“ _Yes_ ,” Caleb groans, kicking blindly at the door behind him until it slams shut.

The contrast is so stark, so wonderful, that Molly can’t help laughing against Caleb’s mouth. “Fine with the murder room now, I see.”

Caleb pulls away, pupils blown wide. “Get me naked, Mollymauk.”

“Yes, oh _gods_ , yes,” Molly says, shoving Caleb’s shabby coat off his shoulders and taking the book harness with it. Tugging Caleb’s shirt from his pants, Molly pushes his hands underneath and gets nothing but smooth, warm skin, and even that’s enough to make his mouth water. It’s also enough to make Caleb gasp loudly, and Molly wonders if he’s ever been as excited about anything in his short life as he is about finally getting to see and hear and _touch_ Caleb.

Molly’s own coat ends up on the floor, but that’s all he can remove before his hands go back to Caleb. The scene is ridiculous, Molly nearly ripping the ties of Caleb’s pants while Caleb struggles to get his boots off without falling over, and soon they’re both in stitches. Caleb is _laughing_ , real, honest-to-gods belly laughs, hair falling out of the short ponytail he keeps it in as he swears in Zemnian at his bootlaces, and Molly’s chest aches with the rightness of it. Finally, Molly is doubled over so far that he just drops to his knees so Caleb can lean on him to get rid of the offending shoes.

When he kicks them away and straightens up, Molly goes back to Caleb’s trousers, working again at the ties until Caleb pulls his shirt up and off, and Molly gets distracted by the soft, pale belly in front of him. It’s still quivering with laughter, and Molly presses his lips to it to feel movement of the muscles underneath. When the laughter starts to turn into a soft groan, Molly nips at the pale skin – it’s a gentle press of teeth, barely anything, but it draws a strangled gasp from Caleb. Another, slightly harder bite and Caleb moans, his whole body trembling.

His hand lands in Molly’s hair and he tugs gently. “ _Liebling_ , I think we should take this to the bed. I am not sure I can remain standing.”

“Yes, let’s… That,” is all Molly can manage as he gets to his feet. He has no idea how long it’s been since Caleb’s been touched intimately by another person, but judging by his reactions, it’s not recently, and Molly wants to do this right. He strips off his own shirt, then goes for his trousers before realizing he didn’t have the foresight to wear something other than his thigh-high boots. The stupid fucking boots are going to have to wait, because Molly needs wizard cock in his mouth _yesterday_.

Caleb lands on his back on the bed, propped up on his elbows, with a blush starting to creep down his neck, and Molly has every intention of finding out just how far south that blush will go. He crawls up over Caleb’s legs, unable to help the wicked grin on his face. Caleb looks excited and a little nervous, so Molly nuzzles softly at his belly again, following the trail of red hair dusting down from his navel.

“All praise to you, Moonweaver, for this bounty I am about to receive,” Molly murmurs against Caleb’s skin before getting a good grip at the waistband of Caleb’s loosened trousers and tugging down.

Caleb’s gorgeous cock springs free, already hard enough that the head is emerging from the foreskin – such a wonderful human feature, foreskin – and Molly sighs happily, letting his breath ghost over the feast in front of him. He takes it in hand, enjoying the novelty of the rich pink color, and gives Caleb a few smooth strokes. The moan that Molly hears is strangely muffled, and Molly looks up to see Caleb with a hand clamped over his mouth, almost certainly out of habit.

“Oh no, none of that,” Molly says, throwing his tail up over his shoulder to slap lightly at the back of Caleb’s hand. “That’s my only rule tonight: no trying to keep quiet. No muffling, no mouth-covering, no biting – well, depending on what you’re biting. I want to hear every—” Molly flicks his tongue over the head of Caleb’s cock, drawing a soft _meep_ out of the human “—little—” Another barely-there lick followed by something like a squeak “—sound that comes out of your filthy mouth tonight. Got it?”

Eyes wide, Caleb nods, and he reaches back to tuck his hands under his head without Molly even having to suggest it. Molly briefly considers trying to take it slow, draw it out until Caleb begs, but he decides that’s a mission for later in the night. He’s never gotten to make Caleb come before, and now that he’s got the chance, he plans on doing so as many times as he possibly can. Thus, he figures, he’d better get started.

The sound Caleb makes when Molly closes his mouth around the head of his cock is a low moan that only gets louder as Molly starts to suck. His hand fits neatly around the base of Caleb’s dick, and he bobs his head shallowly, only going deep enough to let his lips touch his fist. He can tell that Caleb’s still fighting with himself over the sounds he’s making. Molly supposes that the habit of a decade or more isn’t going to go away in the course of one blow job, no matter how spectacular, but he’s got all night to work on it.

When he pulls off to flick his tongue beneath Caleb’s foreskin, it draws breathier sounds out of the wizard, and Molly’s already beginning to catalogue the delicious variety of noises and what causes them. Fondling Caleb’s balls gets a pleased hum, but rubbing over the spot behind them earns Molly a yelp. Caleb seems to get louder the wetter his dick gets, so Molly lets things get good and sloppy. Establishing a regular rhythm elicits a surprisingly deep grunt on the downstroke, so Molly chases that sound for a long while.

In fact, he gets so lost in it that he’s actually surprised when Caleb taps him on the horn and moans, “Molly, I’m… I’m—”

That only makes Molly double down, sucking harder and working his hand faster. Caleb’s voice, cracked as it is, is getting higher, the sounds growing more breathless until the tension breaks and he releases into Molly’s mouth with a loud, desperate cry that keeps going on and on as Molly drinks him down.

He doesn’t back off until Caleb’s nearly sobbing and tugging at his horns. Molly kisses his way back up Caleb’s trembling torso. When he gets to Caleb’s mouth, Caleb pulls him in tight for a long, searching kiss. Molly feels one of Caleb’s hands sneaking down his side, then pawing at his belt, and he grabs it before it can get any purchase. “Not yet, love,” he whispers against Caleb’s lips. “You’ll get your chance, I promise, but for now, I just want to enjoy this.”

Caleb nods, cupping Molly’s cheek with his hand instead, and Molly nuzzles into it. “Now do you understand why I must take such pains to establish privacy?” Caleb asks, threading his fingers through Molly’s hair.

Molly smiles, running a hand up Caleb’s naked chest. “Not at all. Frankly, I don’t see what all the fuss was about.”

“ _Molly_ ,” Caleb says with a disbelieving laugh. “If it weren’t for the runes on the door, everyone in the building would have heard me.”

“Maybe the people walking in the hallway,” Molly says lightly, kissing Caleb’s fingertips.

Caleb snorts. “If you got your way, you’d invite everyone to listen in.”

“Darling, if you were into it, I’d take you down to the dining room as soon as you could get hard again, spread you out across one of the tables, and ride you until you were spent. Let everyone in the Pillow Trove see how beautiful you are. How beautiful _we_ are together.”

Caleb blinks at him, his mouth hanging open. “I… I don’t even know what to say to that.”

It makes Molly’s heart stop for a second. “Too far?”

Caleb’s face breaks into a small, bashful smile, and Molly’s heart starts up again. “You intended to go too far, didn’t you?”

Molly closes his eyes and leans their foreheads together, taking a grateful breath before he continues. “I like teasing you, I think that’s obvious. You’re gorgeous when you’re flustered and blushing. But truly, I don’t want to go too far. If it’s ever too much, if I’m making you uncomfortable—”

A fingertip lands across his lips, and Molly opens his eyes to see Caleb’s bright blue gaze, out of focus at this close distance but intense nonetheless. “I think… I like being teased by you. I don’t know about ‘gorgeous,’ but I like how you make me feel. It’s… exciting.”

“I’ll take exciting,” Molly murmurs back, drawing Caleb’s lips against his once more.

Speaking of exciting, the feeling of touching Caleb skin-to-skin like this is new and thrilling. For a while, Molly simply revels in stroking his hands along all of Caleb’s newly revealed skin. He starts with the human’s chest and upper arms and slowly moves lower, helping Caleb get his trousers all the way off.

He massages Caleb’s calves for a moment, but then he gets a toe poking him in the chest and Caleb saying “Now you” and gesturing towards his lower half. “I want to see how you get yourself out of those boots, _Liebling_.”

With a groan, Molly pushes off the bed and gets to his feet. “Somehow, I didn’t manage to factor these into my grand plan to seduce you.” He loosens the ties on the back of the boots that run from the top to mid-calf.

“Is it easier with help?” Caleb asks, sitting up and beckoning Molly over.

“If you don’t mind,” Molly says. “Don’t move; I’ll come to you.” Still, Caleb scoots over to the side of the bed and takes a firm hold of the bottom of the boot while Molly pulls his leg back. It’s a totally unexpected moment of tenderness – plenty of people in plenty of situations have helped Molly on and off with his boots, but it’s never felt quite as revealing. There’s not much that’s sexy about it, as Molly has to perform some undignified wriggling to get free, but Caleb just chuckles gentle and keeps a steady grip. The leggings are much faster, and they’ve got enough give that Molly can ease them down over his semi without too much fanfare.

He hears a soft, pleased hum from the bed and looks up to see Caleb gazing steadily at him. Though it’s surely too soon for the human to get hard again, he’s got one hand cupped over his cock, gently squeezing. “Seeing you naked is always a pleasure, Mollymauk.”

“And it’s a pleasure to be seen, especially by you.” He slides back onto the bed and slips easily into Caleb’s arms. “Well now, I got my wish of sucking you off,” Molly says with a grin, carding his fingertips through the hair on Caleb’s chest. “Now it’s your turn to pick. How did you imagine this going?”

“In truth, I hardly dared imagine it. I did not know when we’d be able to find time away, and when I had a little time alone myself…” Caleb bites his lip. “I barely needed more than the thought of you touching me.”

“ _Gods_ , Caleb, I’d tell you to stop flattering me, but I don’t think you know you’re doing it. And besides, I fucking love it,” Molly groans into Caleb’s neck. Then he shifts up on the bed a little to whisper into his ear. “Okay, let’s try this. Close your eyes.”

He does, and when Molly murmurs, “Good boy,” Caleb gives a barely perceptible shiver.

“Think about it now,” Molly continues, lifting his arm away from Caleb’s chest to minimize distractions. “You’ve got me all to yourself for the night. No prying eyes or listening ears, just you and me and this great big bed that just demands to be wrecked. You can have anything you want, love.” Here, Molly can’t help but run his tongue lightly around the shell of Caleb’s ear. “Anything at all. My hands. My cock. My ass. My mouth again. And again and again, if you want. It's been deprived.”

Caleb smiles, his eyes still closed, shifting against Molly like he’s entertaining each of the possibilities in turn. “Your… your cock, I think.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm.” His eyes open, and when he turns to face Molly, they’re glinting with mischief. “I always enjoy having it in my mouth. I like the shape of it, the heft. I am curious how it will feel other places.”

It’s Molly’s turn to close his eyes and squirm. He’s a little surprised – he’d thought it might be too vulnerable a position for Caleb just yet – but never let it be said Mollymauk Tealeaf can’t adapt and roll with the punches. “I am entirely in favor of that.”

“It has been… some time,” Caleb says, brow furrowing slightly.

“I believe I mentioned that we have all night,” Molly says with a sly grin. “And you’re worth the time.”

“Perhaps. But all the time in the world will not help if you have nothing slick with you.”

Molly chuckles. “You say that as though you don’t have several vials of oil on you at all times.”

“Oh,” Caleb says, his eyes going wide. “I had not considered alternative uses for that.”

“And I considered nothing else. We work well together.” Molly pushes up off the bed and strolls over to where Caleb’s coat had landed, swinging his tail enticingly as he walks. He pulls the leather bundle that contains the spell components from one of the pockets, but he hands it to Caleb rather than open it himself. The wizard unrolls it carefully, almost reverently, and Molly wonders at the number and variety of components tucked cleverly inside the small parcel. “You are a marvel, Caleb,” he says softly, kissing the top of Caleb’s head where it’s bent over the components.

“It is no different to what other wizards must carry with them,” Caleb mutters, but Molly can see the soft flush on Caleb’s cheeks as he removes the vial.

Once the rest of the bundle has been placed out of the way on the nightstand, Molly finds himself unable to keep from kissing Caleb – his lips first, but then the sharp line of his jaw, up to his ear and down his neck. Caleb practically purrs whenever Molly lands on a sensitive spot, and Molly presses a hand to his chest to feel the sound at its source.

By the time he’s nibbling at the join of Caleb’s neck and shoulder, Caleb is trying to squirm away and press the vial into Molly’s hand. “Mollymauk, please,” he gasps. “If we wait much longer, I may lose patience.”

“I’ve always found patience to be overrated,” Molly groans into Caleb’s skin.

Caleb chuckles, tilting his head until his lips brush Molly’s ear. “But think how good I will feel around your cock, all tight and wet and— _ohhh_.”

At that, Molly sinks his fangs – gently, never enough to break skin – into the meat of Caleb’s shoulder, and Caleb yelps. Molly pulls back, worried, but Caleb is grinning even as he rubs at the spot on his shoulder. “That was unexpected,” Caleb says.

“But not unwelcome, I hope?”

“No,” Caleb says, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Molly’s nose. “But please go sparingly. Keep in mind that I am very delicate.”

Molly snorts. “I’m not sure I’d agree. But point taken.”

“Good,” says Caleb, scooting back until he’s resting against the veritable mountain of pillows against the headboard. “Now put those clever fingers in me.”

Still, Molly doesn’t rush it. They’ve never even been fully naked together before, and the feeling of skin against skin from head to toe is nothing short of extravagant. Molly enjoys the look of his hands on Caleb’s pale skin, combing through his surprisingly generous chest hair. “Did I ever tell you how jealous I am of human body hair?”

Caleb lets out a short laugh. “Really? I suppose it does keep us frail humans a bit warmer, but it has little practical purpose.”

Molly grins. “It won’t surprise you to learn that I just like the aesthetics of it. How it looks, how it feels.” He presses his chest to Caleb’s and wriggles, letting the slightly coarse hair brush against his nipples. “Especially how it feels.”

“And I like the smoothness of your body,” Caleb says, gliding a hand down Molly’s side. “It is unique.”

“I repeat, we work well together,” Molly says, a little softer than he intends to. Their eyes meet, and for a moment, that’s all there is.

Until Caleb scrunches his face into a simulation of a frown and says, “I will not tell you again, Mollymauk: finger me open until I am ready for your cock.”

“Yes, sir,” Molly says, making a note of how quickly his body responds to that particular tone of Caleb’s voice. He adds it to the list of the many, many things he wants to explore.

Caleb’s not hard yet, but his cock is noticeably plumper than it was a few minutes ago, and Molly kisses it neatly as he spreads Caleb’s legs and kneels between them. He’s had the vial of oil in his hand for a few minutes now, so it’s warm enough to drizzle a little behind Caleb’s balls and watch it slide down over his hole. Even that sensation makes Caleb hiss with pleasure, and Molly grins as he retracts the talons on his right hand.

“Sensitive, are we?”

“I told you it has been a while,” Caleb says, the color rising in his cheeks. “If I had known you were planning this, I may have taken some time over the past few days to, ah, reacquaint myself with the feeling.”

“Mm-hmm, and when would you have done that?” Molly asks, keeping eye contact with Caleb as his fingers smooth the oil over Caleb’s skin, doing nothing more than circling the sensitive rim. “Would you have snuck away from the group to finger yourself in the washroom? Left dinner early to ride your hand for a while?”

Wriggling his hips to try to get more of Molly’s fingers, Caleb gasps, “There are plenty of disreputable shops in Zadash where one can obtain a variety of plugs.”

Molly’s brain freezes entirely. “You… would…”

Caleb’s cheeks flush darker. “Ah, only alone or with you. I would not dare wear it in front of others.”

Aside from the mental image of Caleb shifting in his seat and moaning at the dinner table, Molly finds plenty to like in the idea of Caleb wearing a butt plug. “We’ll pick one out first thing tomorrow, darling.”

“Only if you cease this stalling and get your fingers in me,” Caleb huffs.

“My apologies, love,” Molly chuckles. “You’re putting very distracting thoughts in my head.”

“Only when— _nnnnnngh_.”

The tip of Molly’s finger slides in, and gods, Caleb is tight around it. Molly just leaves it there for a moment, letting Caleb adjust. Soon, though, Caleb is pressing down into Molly’s hand, gasping as the second knuckle pops past his rim.

“No rush, love,” Molly murmurs, working his finger gently. “We have all the time you need.”

Caleb’s groan ends in a whine when Molly’s finger bottoms out inside. “I may explode if I do not have you in me soon.”

“And here I thought _I_ was the dramatic one.”

At Caleb’s urging, Molly withdraws and gathers more oil to try for two fingers. Caleb makes sounds that verge on pain, but he so clearly wants what Molly’s giving him that Molly kisses him through the burn of it, teasing flicks of his tongue against Caleb’s lips to keep the wizard’s mind occupied. Caleb clutches at him fiercely, fingers digging into Molly’s shoulders as though Molly might try to get away.

“Still with me?” Molly whispers.

“Always,” Caleb groans.

When Molly finally starts moving his hand and nudges Caleb’s prostate, the wizard yelps and twitches in Molly’s arms. “ _Very_ sensitive,” Molly chuckles.

Caleb just gasps “Again” until Molly complies, and soon Molly’s fingers are gliding in and out steadily while Caleb twists and moans under him. _Gods_ , if this is what he’s like on Molly’s fingers…

“I’m ready,” Caleb pants.

“One more, my sweet,” Molly murmurs, nibbling on Caleb’s earlobe. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care if you hurt me.”

Maybe Molly should be ashamed at the way his blood rushes south at the words, but he only says, “That’s a conversation for another time. Right now, you’re going to be patient for me.”

Caleb’s breath comes out in a whine, but he nods, and Molly gives the spot inside him another firm rub as a reward.

When Molly’s satisfied that Caleb’s comfortable with three fingers, he kisses Caleb’s brow and asks, “How do you want me?”

Biting his lip, Caleb looks up at Molly, and Molly swears he can see the gears turning with lightning speed inside Caleb’s head. Molly imagines a picture show of all the different, delightful positions available to them, and he can’t wait to find out which Caleb will choose.

A smile curls the edge of Caleb’s mouth and he sits up, reaching down to grasp Molly’s wrist and gently pull his fingers free. “Like this, I think,” he says, and turns around to shove the mountain of pillows to the side. When he gets on his knees, the headboard is at a perfect height for him to grip, and Molly swallows hard at the sight before him. Caleb turns to look at Molly over his shoulder. “I want you against my back with your arms around me. Is this acceptable?”

“No wrong answers here,” Molly manages, scooting forward until he can kiss Caleb. It’s not a great angle for kissing, but it leaves Molly’s hands free to touch Caleb as he likes, so he can’t help but approve.

And then Caleb’s got both hands braced on the headboard as he lowers himself down onto Molly’s cock. Molly holds himself steady, the breath rushing out of him as the crown presses against Caleb’s hole. He can feel Caleb bearing down, and he massages Caleb’s thigh as Caleb fights to accept him. It’s not long before the pressure finally gives way, and they both shout as the head of Molly’s cock pushes past the ring of muscle. Caleb shifts more of his weight forward onto his hands, and Molly has to grip himself hard, orgasm already teasing at him with the way Caleb’s tight hole flutters and clenches around the sensitive head.

Molly breathes through it, though, determined to wait for Caleb, and he doesn’t have to wait long. On his own time, Caleb slowly sinks down until he’s in Molly’s lap, and Molly wraps his arms tight around Caleb as he requested. Caleb’s still only half hard, but he’s groaning happily as he starts to rock his hips without lifting up, unwilling to give up a single inch of Molly but unable to stay still, either. Molly holds him tight and presses kiss after kiss between his shoulder blades, peppering in gentle bites as often as he dares.

Molly’s so deep in his head, focusing so hard on letting Caleb take his time, that it comes as a shock when Caleb’s weight lifts off his thighs entirely before sinking back down, and the pleasure of it is like a punch to the gut. Caleb does it again, and this time they both moan in sync.

“Forgot…” Caleb gasps, pulling himself up by the headboard. “Forgot how good…”

All Molly can do is groan in agreement. His hands shape easily around Caleb’s prominent hipbones and he tugs the human back down onto his cock. It takes some trial and error to figure out how to move together, but once they get it right, everything falls into place. With Caleb’s back against his chest, Molly can feel the way that Caleb’s breath rushes out of his body. The angle doesn’t allow for the deepest penetration, but every thrust brings the head of Molly’s cock into contact with Caleb’s sweet spot, and Molly feels fiercely proud of him for choosing a position that would bring him the most pleasure.

The build is slow and sweet, no need for a quick race to the finish before someone can interrupt them, and Molly has the time to run his hands over every inch of Caleb’s skin that he can reach. And Caleb is delightfully sensitive in the most unexpected places: he likes the very tips of Molly’s extended claws on the insides of his thighs, pulling them open wider, and Molly’s pointed teeth holding firm at the back of his neck. Sound flows out of him like music, rising in volume when Molly’s hands or mouth find a good spot and milk it for all it’s worth.

At one point, Caleb tips his head back until it’s resting on Molly’s shoulder, riding so high that all Molly can make out is his own name on Caleb’s lips, and that’s what does it. Molly’s been so focused on Caleb that he’s utterly shocked when he feels his own pleasure crest, tipping over into orgasm as gently and easily as falling into bed. Caleb’s hands reach back and grip his hips, pulling him even higher before the long, long fall.

He’s still shivering with it as Caleb’s hand takes one of Molly’s and guides it around the human’s cock, hard and hot as a brand against Molly’s palm. The slide of Molly’s hand is a smooth, easy thing, and a little twist over the exposed, glistening head of Caleb’s cock has Caleb shuddering within a few strokes.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Molly groans, but it’s entirely drowned out by Caleb’s cries as he comes for the second time that night, dripping over Molly’s hand. He trembles for a long time afterward, and Molly keeps a loose grip around his cock even as he starts to soften. Molly feels… oddly possessive of Caleb like this, this uninhibited side of the wizard that only he gets to see. Even Caleb’s breathing is loud as he comes down, and Molly likes that, likes Caleb’s absolute refusal to be quiet, to let his pleasure go unheralded. Molly’s finding that there’s quite a lot about Caleb to like, even more than he knew before.

When they separate and untwine, Caleb is loose-limbed and clingy, making a sound of frustration when Mollymauk goes to fetch something to clean them up with. He settles easily into Molly’s arms, one leg hooked around Molly’s, and Molly would never have dreamed he’d see Caleb this relaxed. It quickly becomes clear that Caleb’s barely keeping his eyes open, so Molly kisses him on the top of the head and whispers, “Go to sleep if you’re tired.”

“Not that tired,” Caleb mutters, barely audible.

Molly laughs softly, trying not to jiggle Caleb’s head too much with the movement of his chest. “You need to rest, love. Build your strength back up.”

And with that, Caleb nods off.

Molly dozes for a bit, falling in and out of a light sleep until he finally wakes to see that Caleb has rolled off of him and is snoring gently into a pillow. Molly chuckles. He intends to stay there, just enjoying the softness of the bed and the warmth of the man next to him, but his stomach growls so loudly that he worries it’ll wake Caleb.

When he throws a robe on and quietly leaves the room, it’s quickly apparent that they’ve missed dinner. However, there are still patrons lingering in the tavern, so Molly finds the barkeep to see if they have any leftovers. He ends up with some cured meats and cheeses and even a little bit of fruit, buying a bottle of wine to go with it. It’s a bit of a juggling act, carrying all that and two glasses back up to the room, but his circus training is good for a few things.

The door to the room makes no noise as it slams shut behind him thanks to the silencing runes, but Molly’s big toe catching on the leg of a chair does. Or rather, Molly does, unable to stop from swearing loudly at the offending furniture. He quickly sets down the food, but Caleb is already sitting up, blinking bleary-eyed in the dark.

“Mollymauk?”

“Just me, darling,” Molly groans, shaking out his foot as though that will help the pain. “Me and my big, clumsy feet.”

“I can’t see you.”

Of course, Caleb has no dark vision. But as soon as Molly has the thought, he hears a snap of Caleb’s fingers and sees a small flame appear over the bed. From there, it’s easy enough to light the lanterns and the scattered candles they find in the room. Molly sets down the tray and the drinks on the little table flanked by two chairs, and when he opens the thick curtains, the moon shines brightly through the windows.

By the time he turns back around, Caleb has already wrapped himself in the blanket and is helping himself to Molly’s procured bounty. Molly forgets sometimes that for all his well-bred manners, Caleb hasn’t always had the means to provide himself food. It’s a silly thing to feel proud of, obtaining food for a grown man, but it sparks a growing spot of warmth in Molly’s chest.

He pours wine for both of them, joining Caleb in the small feast. They eat with their fingers, an intimate meal by lantern light. At one point, Caleb goes to take a drink of wine and coughs.

“What’s the matter, love?” Molly asks. “Don’t like it?”

“ _Nein_ , Molly, this is good wine,” says Caleb, his eyes going wide as he peers in the glass. “This is _very_ good wine. I was not expecting it.”

_It bloody well should be_ , Molly thinks, _I paid enough for it_. But he just shrugs. “It was what they had.”

Caleb gives him a skeptical look. “What did they charge you for this?”

“No more than I was willing to pay,” Molly replies truthfully. “And it’s ours now, so enjoy.”

Caleb looks like he wants to protest further, but he gets distracted by the wine, swirling it around in his glass and closing his eyes to take a sniff. Molly takes another drink – it tastes fine to him, but he’s aware he has no appreciation for it. He classifies it as “good wine” if it gets him drunk and doesn’t taste like vinegar.

The real treat is watching Caleb enjoy it. Molly still doesn’t know much of his past, but he’s clearly had a brush with the finer things in life, however brief, and knows how to value them. Caleb takes a small sip and lets it rest on his tongue, eyelashes fluttering as he sighs. Transfixed by the wine, he’s utterly unselfconscious for once, and it’s a beautiful thing to see. Molly tucks his feet up under his backside and tries not to be obvious about watching, though he murmurs, “Caleb Widogast, I’m beginning to suspect you’re a closeted hedonist.”

Caleb shoots him a sharp look emphasized by the flickering of the lantern light. “When it comes to a few very select things, I am merely an impoverished hedonist.”

Molly has to grab his tail to stop it from thumping against the side of the chair.

Soon their small feast is exhausted, though Caleb is clearly taking his time with the wine. “So,” Caleb says, the smallest of smiles curling at the corner of his lips. “What now?”

Molly chuckles. “Are you taking suggestions? Because it can’t be much past midnight, and you haven’t even fucked me yet.”

“Mollymauk,” Caleb cries with a disbelieving laugh. “I am only human, and I am not so very young. I do not know if I will be capable tonight.”

“You’re not so very old, either,” Molly says, standing up. “Shall we try getting comfortable and see what happens?”

“I suppose so, but please do not be disappointed in me if I simply fall asleep again.”

Molly reaches out and tugs Caleb gently to his feet. “I could never be disappointed in you, love.” He cups Caleb’s face in his hand, thumb brushing across his lips. “If not tonight, then another time. Even if we don’t find an answer to your little… volume problem, the Pillow Trove always awaits. And you’re well worth being patient for.”

“ _Danke_ , Molly,” Caleb replies, his eyes a startling blue even in the candlelight.

For a moment, that’s all there is, just Molly’s hand on Caleb’s face, their eyes locked together. Then Mollymauk feels the undeniable itch to get things moving. “Take one last sip of your wine, love. I want to taste it on your tongue.”

Caleb rolls his eyes but reaches for his wine glass nonetheless.

Regardless of the quality of the wine, it tastes even better when it’s being slowly licked into Molly’s mouth. He tugs Caleb with him as he backs toward the bed, unwinding the blanket from Caleb’s body as he goes. They settle easily on the cool sheets, and it doesn’t escape Molly’s notice how beautiful Caleb is in the moonlight, pale skin turned nearly silver. He stretches out and pulls Caleb down to join him until the human is halfway on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress as they kiss.

Sounds still spill from Caleb’s mouth when Molly’s hands ghost over a sensitive spot, but they’re softer now, warm little gasps and moans that settle around Molly like a blanket. This opportunity is one to savor, this chance to kiss and touch lazily, without worry of some emergency or a friend bursting in. It’s downright hedonistic, and pride curls in Molly’s chest at having been able to draw Caleb into debauchery with him. _Moonweaver, goddess of secret trysts, we praise You with our pleasure. Cast Your blessings upon us as we worship each other_.

Sure enough, it takes Caleb a while to harden against Molly’s stomach, but not a moment of it is wasted, kissing and touching. Molly holds off as long as he can, but eventually, he has to reach down and take Caleb in hand. Caleb gasps when he does, and Molly grins his most roguish grin. “What did I tell you?”

“What can I say, you are – _ah_ – very inspiring, Mollymauk.”

“Always happy to be your muse, love. Now where did the lube end up?”

They find the vial of oil buried beneath the pillow, but Caleb snatches it out of Molly’s hand. “It’s faster if I do it myself,” Molly protests.

Caleb’s eyes practically glint. “Ah, but the objective here is not speed, is it, _Liebling_?”

“Touché.”

Of course, Caleb has marvelously steady hands, and he’s characteristically methodical about opening Molly up. “Your body is so warm,” he murmurs into the skin of Molly’s neck as his fingers probe deep inside.

“Mmm, think how good I’m going to feel around your cock,” Molly pants, surging up against Caleb’s hand.

“I am,” Caleb says, and it’s almost a whisper. “I have. For so long.”

Those words strike Molly in a tender spot. He supposes he assumed that Caleb must have thought about them together, must have wanted him at least a little beyond their quick, one-sided liaisons, but to hear it confirmed is something else entirely. “No need to wait any longer, love.”

One leg tucked around Caleb’s hip and Caleb can slide inside easily, moaning brokenly as he goes. The temperature difference cuts both ways, and Caleb feels oddly cool inside and above Molly. It’s not off-putting in the least, though – it feels a bit exotic, like it always does when Caleb gets his mouth or hands on Molly. This is a thousand times better, though, because Caleb is inundated with pleasure, too, arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up. “Gods above and below,” Caleb groans. “I am consumed.”

It’s too hard to match the emotion in Caleb’s voice, so Molly merely chuckles and deflects. “We aim to please. Now get going – ‘lazy’ was fun for a while, but now I need you to fuck me.”

“ _Yes_ , Mollymauk.”

Despite his enthusiasm, Caleb is slow to start. He doesn’t say that he’s out of practice, but he doesn’t need to – he’s clearly being careful with Molly while trying to access his muscle memory. That doesn’t last long, though, before his body remembers and the movements of his hips become more fluid, more confident. “ _Oh_ yes,” Molly groans, rising up to meet each of Caleb’s thrusts. “That’s it. More of that.”

“As if I could deny you,” Caleb pants out. His sounds are more focused now, all grunts of effort, a whole new litany of noises to make Molly lose his mind. Molly’s only regret is failing to light more candles so he could have a better look at Caleb’s face as the human thrusts into him. For now, he reaches up to sweep the hair back from Caleb’s face, moaning softly as the moonlight outlines Caleb’s brow, the arch of his nose, his open mouth. Molly runs a thumb over his lower lip, thoroughly surprised when Caleb closes his mouth around it and sucks.

With two orgasms already under his belt, Caleb apparently has stamina for _days_. He fucks Molly with long, slow strokes that have the tiefling shivering with sensation. Even as Caleb’s thighs start to shake, he keeps thrusting steadily, and Molly’s desperate to keep the fun going. He reluctantly pulls his thumb from Caleb’s mouth and reaches up to wipe the sweat from Caleb’s brow and tug him down for a kiss “Want me to get on top for a bit, love?”

Caleb nods, breathless. “ _J-ja, bitte_.”

Molly nearly laughs with joy upon sinking down on Caleb. Bathed in moonlight and stuffed full of wizard cock while said wizard gasps and curses like he can barely stand how good it feels – this, truly, is what Molly is _meant_ to do. He tries to take it slow, and for a while, he succeeds. Caleb feels so good inside him, _sounds_ so good under him, that Molly wants to draw it out as long as he can. But, gods, those noises Caleb is making, like he’s being absolutely _tortured_ with pleasure, they burn right through Molly and light a fire in his gut, and soon he’s bouncing on Caleb’s cock like it’s a race to the finish.

Before he can pass the point of no return, though, he forces himself to stop. Caleb whines, fingers digging into the meat of Molly’s thighs, and Molly bends down to kiss him. “Sorry, love, but I was getting close, and I’m not ready for this to end just yet. Ready for a little more work?”

Caleb groans, but he nods and says, “ _Ja_. It is only fair that you should choose the position this time.”

“No bad choices,” Molly says, biting back on a groan as he dismounts. “But I think I’ve got something you’ll like.

Molly sweeps the pillows to the side and lays flat on the bed on his front, tucking his cock up against his stomach. Rubbing against the bed isn’t always enough to get him off, but with Caleb moaning right in his ear, he has no doubt he’ll be able to manage it now. “Okay, now straddle my thighs and put your gorgeous cock back inside me.”

“With your legs together?”

“Mm-hmm, trust me.”

Caleb has to nearly lie flat on top of Molly, and the position takes some maneuvering, but it lines their upper bodies up perfectly. He groans as he sinks in, the air from his lungs tickling Molly’s ear. “Ohh,” Caleb murmurs, “I like this.”

“Me, too,” Molly says, lifting his arms so Caleb can slide his forearms under Molly’s armpits.

He feels Caleb’s teeth sink lightly into the back of his neck and gasps – that’s another distinct perk of the position. “I am warning you now, _Liebling_ , I will not last long like this.”

“Me neither,” Molly says, linking his hands with Caleb’s and kissing Caleb’s fingers.

The first thrust grinds Caleb’s cock against Molly’s prostate and Molly shakes from head to toe. Caleb is so close to him like this, pressing him into the mattress from shoulders to thighs, while every move of Caleb’s cock drags heavily over his sweet spot. Surprisingly, the sounds Caleb is making are softer now, almost disbelieving, cracking into gasps every few thrusts as his pace starts to increase. “Mollymauk,” he moans, breath hot against the back of Molly’s neck. His hair is falling around his face, the ends of it tickling Molly’s shoulders, and Molly doesn’t even have to look to know what a beautiful picture it makes. “Mollymauk you— _oh_ —”

“Yes,” Molly manages, nearing a point beyond words himself. “ _Please_.”

Molly feels it coming from a long way off, feels that delicious final build tightening his gut. Caleb’s moans sound almost musical now, though it could of course be that he’s actually managed to fuck Molly right out of his mind. Molly clenches his hands where his fingers are laced together with Caleb’s and cries out in harmony as he tips over the edge. Every thrust of Caleb’s hips grinds Molly’s cock into the firm mattress, and he comes in hard spurts into the sheets. He feels Caleb’s rhythm break as he follows Molly over the edge with a shaky moan.

Another lovely perk of the position is that Caleb can simply collapse on Molly afterward and it already feels like cuddling. He’s releasing great, panting breaths against the knob of Molly’s spine, and Molly squeezes their hands together again. He can feel Caleb’s heart pounding through his chest and into Molly’s back, a wonderfully intimate capstone to the evening, and he nearly falls asleep simply listening to it.

Eventually, though, Caleb pushes up on his hands, groaning as their bodies separate. “Mollymauk, are you well? I did not simply mean to fall on top of you.”

Molly chuckles – even if Caleb weren’t light as a feather, Molly isn’t averse to being squashed into a mattress. As soon as Caleb is off of him, he rolls over onto his back, lashing out with his tail to wrap around Caleb’s waist and bring him back down into Molly’s arms. “We are finding a silencing spell _tomorrow_ ,” Molly sighs, kissing the top of Caleb’s head. “Either that or we’re just going to have to move into the Pillow Trove, because I am not going without your dick for an extended length of time again.”

Caleb snorts and buries his face against Molly’s chest. “Spells are not so easy to find, _Liebling_ , and we cannot afford to stay here for much more than one night, especially not if you keep buying wine. And what would we even tell the others?”

“But now I know what I’m missing,” Molly sighs. “And I can be extremely effective at getting my way when I want something this bad.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No.” A pause. “Probably not.”

A sigh. “Molly.”

“Caleb, I have a lot of making up to do on lost time.”

Caleb lifts his head. “I was never keeping score. I did not… attend to you with the expectation of equal returns.”

“Well, I received your attentions with the expectation of returning every last blow job, plus interest. And I know _you_ know exactly how many that was.”

Caleb scrunches his face up. “I do. And I will not tell you.”

“Oh, now you’ve gone and issued a challenge,” Molly says with a chuckle, squeezing Caleb gently. “If you don’t think I can suck a simple number out of you, you’re in for a surprise.”

&&&

It’s not the next day, or even the day after that, but Molly makes it happen within the week using some borrowed gold and a bit of light flirtation with Pumat Number Three (the sluttiest Pumat, Molly strongly suspects).

Molly finds it so difficult not to shove his new purchase in Caleb’s hands the next time he sees him that he’s nearly dancing at the supper table at the Leaky Tap. He wraps his tail around the leg of his chair but still can’t stop it from wriggling. Jester actually asks him if he’s ill, to which Molly makes up an elaborate story about encountering a troupe of ethereally attractive acrobats of all different sizes from gnome to goliath. Everyone save for maybe Jester knows it’s bullshit, but they’re entertained, and that’s what counts.

Nott goes to sleep with the girls without Caleb even having to ask, and Molly wonders whether Caleb’s had a talk with her since the Pillow Trove. If so, she hasn’t tried to murder Molly yet, so that’s something.

He slips easily into Caleb’s room, fingers tight around the item in his pocket.

Caleb eyes him suspiciously, but he doesn’t seem to be able to keep one corner of his mouth from curling up. “Should I be excited or alarmed, Mollymauk?”

“Excited,” Molly says with an eager laugh. “Always excited.”

He hands Caleb a glass vial, a little bigger than the ones he carries in his component pouch, but it should still be able to fit. Caleb looks confused and holds it up to the candlelight, turning it around in his fingers until he spots the runes engraved on the side.

As his eyebrows start to creep up, Molly says, “It should last an hour, a sphere with a five foot radius. We should still be able to hear each other but no one outside it can hear us. Usable _twice_ per day – I had to pay Pumat four times as much for that.”

Caleb just blinks at him for a moment. “You paid Pumat Sol to enchant a vial of lubricant?”

Molly grins. “I mean, it just _happens_ to contain that sweet oil you’re so fond of using. Very handy in battle, so you’ll want to keep it on your person at all times. And if that oil’s good for other things, well, that’s just lucky for us, isn’t it?”

Caleb lets out a noise that could be either a grunt or a laugh. It’s new to Molly, who’s delightedly intrigued to find out Caleb still has more sounds for him to draw out. “Mollymauk Tealeaf, you are shameless."

“Aren’t I just,” Molly replies without a trace of apology. “Now are you going to test that thing out or do I have to learn magic myself just to get in your trousers?”

Caleb snorts and murmurs something under his breath, and the runes begin to glow with a warm amber light.

&&&

Turns out the number is 27, though with interest, Molly intends to round it up to an even 30.


End file.
